grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Dio/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "Moderate faction's leader." Main Info *'Name:' Dio Burning Canyon *'Age:' Unknown *'Hobbies:' Tinkering with Soul Reaver11. Dio Burning Canyon. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes:' Alfred, pure destruction, demons who do as they're told *'Dislikes:' Sebastian, pointless destruction, all that doesn't obey him *'Weakness:' Ley von Crimson River Originally, the demon race was created by the Creator in order to destroy worlds where the balance had been disrupted. However, within the demons existed an Extremist faction that wanted to destroy not just the imbalanced worlds, but all material worlds. Their aim was to annihilate Aernas, just as Kounat has begun to develop. The Burning Canyon family, which Dio belongs to, is part of the Moderate faction that was opposed the demon war and stood with Kounat to fight the other demons. Once the war had ended with Kounat's victory, Dio tried to return to the demon world, however, all of the dimensional portals had been blocked. He attempted to seal his own powers and tried to enter the portal, but nearly 2,000 years had passed in the process. Suddenly, a dimensional portal opened up in Archimedia and in order to handle it, he was forced to unleash his powers and from then on he joined the Grand Chase. Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Exclusive Weapon Death Star The members of the Burning Canyon clan are able to project and conjure a weapon from their powers. Death Star is the weapon that Dio conjured. It can be reshaped according to Dio's will; sometimes as a lance, other times as a blade or a scythe. This trait is unique to Dio and Dio's clan, the Burning Canyon and hence regarded as one of the most powerful types of equipment. Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Trivia *Leviathan is Dio's 3rd job in the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, the Stygian design was used instead. Others *Onrush, Death Sign and Innocent Fear are based on Stygian's eponymous skills in the original game. *Devil Force is based on Stygian's eponymous skill path in the original game. Gallery Grand Chase for kakao Dio 01.png|'Leviathan' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Dio 02.png|'Ruler of the Demon World' portrait. Kakaodiodefault.png|'Leviathan' expression system. Kakaodioss.png|'Ruler of the Demon World' expression system. Kakaoalfrednpc.png|Expression system of Alfred. IconHero-Dio-5.png|'Leviathan' icon. IconHero-Dio-6.png|'Ruler of the Demon World' icon. EF Dio Face 01.png 그랜드체이스 for kakao Dio Chibi.png|Dio's chibi portrait. Gcfkupdatedio.png Sprites Dio-5-1.png Dio-5-2.png Dio-6-1.png Dio-6-2.png Quotes *''"I wonder if you will be capable enough to keep up with me." (Summoning, Awakening)'' *''"Do not lag behind." (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"I do not tolerate waiting." (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"Hahh.. so thirsty." (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"I will break your will!" (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"There is no use in fleeing." (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"You will be left to clean-up if you are tardy." (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"I shall pass judgment to all." (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"Do not get in my way!" (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"I shall show you my powers!" (Ultimate Usage Quote)'' *''"An easy task for one such as myself." (Expedition Leave)'' *''"Nothing special for one such as myself." (Expedition Jackpot)'' *''"The name is Dio Burning Canyon. Even my lineage is prestigious amongst the Asmodians."'' *''"Veigas is after me? Hmph, did you expect me to tremble in fear?"'' *''"Did you just speak to me? Do not address me directly; speak through Alfred over there.."'' *''"Trivial beings really do enjoy sticking as a crowd."'' *''"A request? Why must I listen to such nonsense?"'' *''"Move, you are a nuisance."'' *''"The reputation of the Asmodians are being tarnished from those fools who desire total destruction and chaos."'' *''"Are you the nuisance that has been bugging me?"'' *''"I simply harbor a great resentment towards the extremists. Do not mistake me for an ally."'' *''"What I desire is elegant destruction.. the extremists are unaesthetic in their ways."'' *''"Alfred! Get rid of that uncouth filth."'' *''"Begone, insect."'' *''"Know that you are lucky. I simply do not want to dirty my recently cleaned Death Star."'' *''"Fools... I will never comprehend them. Perhaps the extremists were right.."'' *''"Veigas... Heitaros.. the extremist fools creates troubles to no end."'' *''"The bloody battle? I won, obviously."'' *''"A rematch? I will indeed reward you with one for that foolish bravery of yours."'' *''"Defeat? Do you not think that it is a term unfitting for one such as myself?"'' *''"Ley? Well.. she's just someone I was on good terms with when I was but a child."'' *''"Avoiding meaningless destruction is the true beauty."'' *''"A monster you say.. a lowly thought for a lowly being."'' *''"Do not bother me with those meaningless chatter!"'' *''"Do not treat us Asmodians as monsters! We destroy to keep the balance in check."'' *''"Blaming the Asmodians again. Don't you think you egotistical human are the root problem?"'' *''"Defeat is just a weakling's excuse."'' *''"Words are meaningless in situations like this!"'' *''"Hohh.. so you took that hit? Pretty good for a lowly being."'' *''"Do you have any other talents?"'' *''"Humans really do age quickly."'' *''"Is it already time?"'' *''"An era has changed in just a few decades? You exaggerate."'' *''"Guillotine choke.. let's not talk about that.."'' *''"I tire of cleaning up after the old fools."'' *''"I do not comprehend...the current situation. Which one of you are going to explain?"'' *''"Why am I getting more blunders to clean up after."'' *''"The past is the past. I am no longer agitated."'' *''"This is no time for discrimination. Everyone must cooperate."'' *''"Self-control is essential."'' *''"I-it's nothing. I just had a dream..of my childhood, of my past."'' *''"This does not even amount to what you would call 'pain'."'' *''"W-who's here? L-ley..?"'' *''"Isn't two millennia long enough to forget?"'' References Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Assault Type Category:Demons Category:Male Characters __FORCETOC__